Motto Utsukushiimono
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Nyaaan! Qué pasó en el Día Blanco!... the worst summary ever! jejeje... Kakasaku oneshot


_**Kyaaa!!**_

Si, si, debo seguir _"Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!"_, pero no creo que esto sea tan malo. Mis pecadillos serán perdonados? Dale!.. Soy buena gente!

Además, han pasado cosas en mi vida, últimamente, que me han hecho pensar… e inspirarme. Y me inspiré hasta las lágrimas.

( Inflándose: Nyaaan!... Qué profundo, Ryuuzaki-chan!)

No se enojen, sigo trabajando!... nyaaan!...

Jejeje… LQM!

Además, me pidieron que hiciera la continuación de _"Nada Mejor que el chocolate en San Valentín"_,o no?...

Dedicado a todos lo que lo pidieron… LQM!

Me inspiré en una canción hermosa… "Higher" by Creed. Nyaaaan!!

_**Motto Utsukushiimono**_

"_**Algo más hermoso"**_

Era de noche. Estaba oscuro. Silencio. Frío. Típicas noches de Konoha.

Pero había algo particular esa noche. Olor a humedad. Grandes nubes en toda la aldea. Como si fuera a llover… justo esa noche…

Sakura se dio el susto de su vida cuando, apenas se acercaba al departamento de su sensei, se encuentra con una horrible expresión de un rostro familiar, muy normal en él, cuando quiere acosar a la gente (o aterrorizarla).

-Konbawa, Sakura..!-

- Kyaaaa!!-

- No! No se asuste! Soy yo! ouch! Sakura-chan! NO me golpee!-

- Ah?- la chica pareció al fin darse cuenta de quien era- Yamato-taichou!-

- Buenas noches, Sakura-chan- saludó el castaño- Qué hace tan tarde fuera de casa?-

La niña bajó la mirada, apenada.

- Yo… Kakashi-sensei… cena..-

-Oh! Claro! Día Blanco! Él va a cocinar, verdad?- tomó la mano de la ojijade y se acercó- cuídese mucho entonces, Sakura-chan! Puede morir envenenada!-

Dio un pequeño gemido, como si algo lo hubiese lastimado. Sakura lo miró extrañada. Y él le sonrió como si nada.

-Ah! Por cierto… tus chocolates estuvieron deliciosos- entregándole una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.- hice esto para ti -

- Kyaaaa!- ella tomó la caja, abriendo bien los ojos- No debió molestarse!-

- Como dice eso, Sakura-chan?! Los chocolates lo valían!-

Posó un pequeño beso en la frente de la pelirosa. Y dio otro pequeño gemido de dolor.

- Fue un placer corresponderte en el Día Blanco, Sakura-chan- terminó, con voz quebrada.

- Gracias por corresponderme, tienes asegurado más el próximo año- sonrió la chica.

- si es que duro hasta el próximo año- murmuró.

-Qué?-

- Nada, Sakura-chan. Aunque no estoy seguro de recibirlos la próxima vez, no quisiera serle molestia- recordó con terror lo que le hizo Kakashi cuando se enteró de que él había recibido una bolsa entera de chocolates por parte su flor de cerezo, fue una paliza adicional a la que se merecía por chismoso.

Y así, el capitán se dio vuelta y siguió su camino, tambaleando. Sakura casi tiene otro infarto al ver siete kunais enterrados en la espalda de su amigo.

-Yamato-taich..!-

-Sakura-chan! Llegaste!- escuchó de lejos.

Volteó para ver a su sensei con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana de su apartamento.

- Kakashi-sensei!-

- Sube por favor, Sakura-chan!-

- Hai!-

-

-Gracias por venir-

Tomó el abrigo rojo de su alumna. Llevaba debajo un vestido verde con mangas y cuello descubierto, largo hasta las rodillas, que combinaba hermosamente con sus ojos. Su cabello olía a como un campo de flores (n/a: su nombre completo, Haruno Sakura, tiene un significado parecido), y sus labios lucían más carnosos, brillantes y apetecibles desde la última vez que la vio.

Hermosa.

No hay nada más hermoso que en el mundo que su flor de cerezo

"Estás delirando, Kakashi"

- Usted luce muy bien, sensei- sonrió la niña.- y su hogar es muy acogedor-

"Corrección: Es ella quien está delirando"

- qué cosas dices Sakura-chan!-

Aunque se infló un poco por el comentario. Le había tomado dos días arreglar su casa y toda una tarde arreglarse él mismo. Hasta se peinó!.... (n/a: si, ahora la que delira soy yo…)

Se acercó al oído de la chica, y aprovechó para oler su cabello con pasión. Decidió que a partir de ahí ya no era necesario usa su máscara, y se la quitó.

- mi casa luce más hermosa ahora que estás tú en ella- su aliento recorrió libre el cuello de la niña.

Un fuerte sonrojo embellecía el rostro de la kunoichi. "Sakura-chan, siempre tan adorable."

Porque no había nada más hermoso que Sakura-chan sonrojándose.

"Comienza un conversación! COMIENZA UNA CONVERSACIÓN!"

"Y…!!"

- hace frío a fuera, no? Parece que se vendrá una tormenta… -

- si… algo así…- aún incómoda por ver el rostro de su sensei (n/a: del que nadie nunca, nunca se cansaría de mirar!! Es un Adonis!)

- sólo espero no se vaya la luz -

- yo… yo tampoco-

"Por qué no me dejaste terminar! 'Y no hables del clima' te iba a decir!... Nunca hables del clima! Qué acaso nunca tuviste una cita, estúpido?!"

Se mordió la lengua, con intenciones de morderse el cerebro. No estaba seguro de que esto podría llamarse _cita_.

"Mejor habla de otra cosa!"

Fue cuando sus celos y curiosidad tomaron el control.

-Um.. Sakura-chan?-

No le escuchó.

Sakura estaba admirando el lugar. Muy pequeño, por cierto. Paredes gris pálido (y olía a pintura fresca), ninguna foto o retrato en ellas. Un sofá grande y una sola mesa. No se atrevió a entrar al dormitorio. Y al entrar en la cocina, le pareció extraño no oler comida…

- Sakura-chan?-

Ella volteó, sonriente.

-sensei?-

- te pareceré algo sobre protector- aclaró la garganta- pero qué te regalaron tus amigos por el Día Blanco?-

- oh!.. – la chica dio un saltito y aplaudió- Kurenai-sensei me invitó a desayunar y me dejó cargar al pequeño Asuma-chan!-

-Ah!... qué hermoso! – aplaudió también, orgulloso de su nuevo sobrino -... Y Sasuke?-

- Un ramo de flores que él mismo recogió..- irradiando felicidad- eso es mucho, sobre todo viniendo de él-

"Simplón" pensó Kakashi con malicia.

- Y Sai?-

- Bueno, se mudó conmigo, sabe?... y limpió toda la casa por mí, y me hizo un rico obento para el trabajo, y eso que yo le dije que no debía!-

"Que se fue a vivir donde?!!... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!!"

Respiró hondo y volvió a sonreír.

- Yamato?-

- oh!.. aún no lo revisé-

Buscó la caja envuelta en papel de regalo. La abrió y encontró un bonito collar, hecho a mano, con un dije de madera en forma de corazón.

-Kyaaaa! Es hermoso! – casi en lágrimas- y lo hizo él!-

"Presumido"

El poseedor del sharingan bufó, molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

"Debí haberle lanzado todo mi arsenal… no sólo siete inofensivas cuchillas…"

- Qué sucede, Kakashi-sensei?-

- No… nada…Y que hay de Naruto?-

- Adivina..-

- Hizo ramen y te invitó a almorzar?-

-sip!-

Ambos rieron. Era tan lindo tenerla cerca.

- Hablando de comida…- empezó la chica, aún entre risas- no olí nada en la cocina… Qué vamos a cenar?-

El Copy Ninja se atragantó.

Dos días arreglando su casa, una tarde para ponerse guay…. Pero ni un minuto para cocinar!!

"Sabía que había olvidado algo!!"

Sakura se llevó una gran impresión. Era la primera vez que veía a su profesor golpearse repetidamente la cabeza contra una mesa.

- Kakashi-sensei! Choto mate!-

Pero el gran y afamado shinobi (n/a: nótese que no es un halago, lo escribí apropósito) no se detuvo… hasta que la mesa se rompió.

La única mesa de toda la casa.

- Lo lamento, Sakura-chan- con el rostro ensangrentado- la cena… yo…-

- No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei- la ojijade posó una mano en el hombro del Copy Ninja- voy a ordenar comida por teléfono… y a curar eso… -

Kakashi estaba avergonzado. Esto no podía considerarse la cita de sus sueños… Ni siquiera una cita…!

Y para colmo, apenas la chica terminó la llamada, se fue la luz. Y ni siquiera estaba lloviendo!!

-

Sonó el timbre.

El repartidor escuchó desde adentro un sumiso: "Yo voy, Sakura-chan!"

Y luego la puerta se abrió.

Y se encontró de frente con un hombre lleno de vendas y sangre por toda la cara.

-Yo!- saludó el peliplata.

El pobre chico no le respondió. Temblando, le cedió el paquete de yakitori (n/a: brochetas de pollo) y las gaseosas, olvidó cobrar su dinero y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, pensando que la _esposa_ de ese pobre hombre era una loca mandona y violenta…

Kakashi sonrió con picardía, y entró a la casa.

-Eres un tacaño, sensei, y muy cruel…- le dijo la chica, divertida.

El hombre rió, se sacó las vendas sucias y se limpió la sangre coagulada del rostro, cosa que prohibió hacer a Sakura, cuando ésta lo curaba, unos minutos antes de la llegada del repartidor.

- Probablemente, sí, algo tacaño… Pero es su culpa por creérselo!- se excusó el hombre- además, no soy cruel… sólo soy un modesto genio malvado-

Risas.

Adoraba verla reír.

Porque no hay nada más hermoso que ver a Sakura-chan reír.

-

Por Kami! Como amaba a esa niña!

Tuvieron que comer en el piso, por falta de mesa. Con unos almohadones para sentarse, y unas velas…

- Este es sin duda el mejor picnic de mi vida, Sakura-chan!-

- opino igual!-

Cada vez que ella metía un pedazo de pollo en la boca…él se hipnotizaba…

Tenía hambre. Hambre de esa boca.

No hay nada más hermoso que la boca de Sakura-chan.

-Sakura-chan-

- sensei?-

Respiró hondo… llegó la hora.

- hay algo que debo decirte, Sakura-chan-

Hace cuánto esperaba este momento?

El momento en que le diría lo mucho que la ama.

El momento en que ella lo abrace y bese, correspondiendo sus sentimientos.

O, sinceramente… no se estaba apresurando un poco?

Ella tenía 15 años.

Por más madura que sea para su edad, seguía siendo una niña.

No era un poco injusto atarla a él de esa forma?...

Y sus padres? Qué pensarían?

O el resto de la sociedad?!...

Y si la discriminan?...

Y si ella sufre por su culpa?!

Todo eso… si es que, ella le corresponde, claro…

Pero sí! O sino se habría asustado de aquel beso en el bosque y no hubiera venido!

Lo quería, por la manera en que se sonrojaba cuando él se acercaba mucho…

Lo quería, por la manera dulce en que lo miraba, por la manera alegre en que ella permitía que el acaricie su cabeza… O cuando, fingiendo no darse cuenta, le dejaba oler su cabello…

No era justo para ella…

Su flor de cerezo merece alguien mejor..

- dígame, Sensei-

Un momento de silencio. Horrible silencio.

- creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa, Sakura-chan- la voz le traicionaba, quebrándose- se hace tarde-

La chica abrió los ojos, desconcertada. No esperaba que él le dijera eso… esperaba algo más…

- bueno, si usted lo dice, sensei- dijo sin emoción- creo que usted tiene razón, siempre la tiene-

Eso sonó muy punzante para el pobre Copy Ninja.

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta, cuando, repentinamente, comenzó a llover.

Y en un segundo se vino una tormenta de aquellas.

Una coincidencia demasiado grande. Como para darle un paro cardíaco a un jounnin de élite.

- Bueno… quédate hasta que escampe- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ha…hai, sensei- Sakura tampoco pudo reprimir sus sorpresa.

-

Habían pasado ya casi dos horas, y la tormenta no cesaba. Era el clima más raro que tuvo Konoha en toda su historia desde su fundación.

El portador del Sharingan desvió la mirada de la ventana, para fijarse en su adorable flor de cerezo.

Estaba acostada en el suelo, sobre los almohadones, abrazando las rodillas a su pecho.

Plácidamente dormida.

Sonriendo.

"Por qué me haces esto?!"

Era tan hermosa.

Nada más hermoso que la sonrisa de Sakura-chan mientras duerme.

Se acercó lentamente, y se acostó a sus espaldas.

Su vestido, ahora desarreglado, dejaba al descubierto parte de su hombro izquierdo.

No resistió la tentación de besarlo, suavemente, luego subir a su cuello, su nuca, enterrar su rostro en ese suave cabello rosa cuyo aroma lo embriagaba locamente. Se abrazó a su _pequeña_ cintura, trayendo su blanca espalda hacia su pecho de hombre.

_Pequeña._

Ella era _pequeña._

Una _niña_.

Cómo acabó así?

No era justo!

Y la amaba tanto!...

Pero ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos… los percances durante la cena fueron prueba evidente de ello. Kami no los quería juntos. La diferencia de edad, su relación era un tabú… una locura…

- Duerme- dijo- y por favor, olvídame…-

Comenzó a llorar, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

- olvida el día en que nos conocimos, cada vez que acaricié tu cabeza o te abracé, cada vez que te protegí y sobre protegí, cada sonrisa que me diste, cuando besé tu boca en el bosque… Sakura… tu boca… - se detuvo un momento- olvida cuando te propuse esta cita… olvídalo todo…-

Sintió como la pelirosa se daba vuelta, y ahora estaban frente a frente. Ahora, además de esa hermosa sonrisa, tenía las mejillas de un suave carmesí.

- No es justo para ti- siguió él- apenas estás rompiendo el cascarón. Yo ya viví mi juventud, no tengo derecho a quitarte la tuya. Vive todo plenamente y sonríe… Sé tan feliz como puedas… y cuando creas conveniente, ven a visitar a este vejestorio, si? Yo te voy a estar esperando, siempre…-

Sintió la respiración de la chica chocar contra la suya.

- Tu presencia embellece mi hogar, Sakura-chan… me hubiese gustado que lo hicieras por siempre, no, me hubiese encantado que _tú fueras mi hogar_… Creo que serías la única mujer que me soportaría como esposo…- rió con amargura- sigue durmiendo, y no escuches las cursilerías de tu profesor… Olvídame… olvida que…-

Sus labios rozaron…

-Ai shiteru… Sakura-chan-

Ya fue suficiente, se merecía una despedida. Posó sus labios en los de ella, y los masajeó con ternura. Sintió unas pequeñas manos acariciar su rostro, y luego rodear su cuello. Los labios de la pelirosa exigían más.

A Kakashi le tomó un momento reponerse de la sorpresa, antes de profundizar el beso. Rió contra los labios de la rosa. Le era graciosamente adorable sentir la torpe e inexperta lengua de la niña queriendo ponerse a la altura de la suya.

Fue el mejor beso de su vida. El mejor.

Porque significaba muchas cosas.

Que le gritaban que no debía rendirse sin intentar…

Que le decían que Sakura estaba dispuesta a embellecer su casa de por vida…

Que nada importaba fuera de ellos dos…

Que valía la pena arriesgarse..

Que ella no podría ser feliz lejos de él, y él moriría lejos de ella…

Que Kami si los quería juntos… pero le encantaba hacerle bromas a Kakashi… Que todo tenía sentido, la falta de cena, la lluvia que impidió a la chica que se fuera, la falta de luces, comer a la luz de las velas, las risas… que se haya roto la mesa… que sus suaves manos lo curasen y acaricien sus heridas autoinfringidas… su confesión de amor… el mejor beso de su vida…

Que esta había sido su mejor cita del Día Blanco, y se pondría mejor cada años, si era con ella..

Se separaron, en busca de aire…

-Hace cuánto que estás despierta?...- preguntó el peliplata.

- nunca dormí…- sonrió la ojijade.

Ella era hermosa.

Si había _algo más hermoso_ que la sonrisa de Sakura-chan en sueños…

Era la sonrisa de Sakura-chan, despierta, sabiendo que _él era su más grande sueño_…

--

Kuso! Mucho drama, mucho drama!! Pero bueh!!...

Jajajaja!

Dejen Rewiews!! LQMM!!


End file.
